<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer rain by spookyghosty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512786">summer rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyghosty/pseuds/spookyghosty'>spookyghosty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft youtube, Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom, gream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Roommates, Walks On The Beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyghosty/pseuds/spookyghosty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i have something to tell you, but i don't know.. how to word it."</p><p>or</p><p>george and dream fall in love with each other after being stuck together for two weeks in orlando, and finally proclaim their feelings for each other on the beach in the summer rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summer rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a fluff/confession oneshot ! i figured i'd practice writing, and since it's snowing here, this is one of many little pieces. </p><p>as always, don't share my pieces to dream, george, or their friends. and don't shove it in their face! we respect our creators, and if they randomly decide they don't like these anymore, it'll be taken down. </p><p>anyways,  here you go; part one of my one shots :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>it'd been two weeks since george arrived in orlando, caught in quarantine and he was practically stuck as his country went on lock down. it went from being a small and short planned visit with dream to practically being room mates, two people stuck in one apartment and starved from the outside world definitely did make some issues, some tension here and there, but that was regular, right?</p>
</div><p>best friends, he'd always considered him that. and there was no doubt or skip in his claim; but this week had been exquisite and different from the last. time seemed to go by slow and his anticipation seemed to arc. quarantine did things to people they wouldn't have expected it to do, mellow them out, make them more hyper, and from there. well.. it made george long a lot more. for simple things he took for granted, and social contact was one of them.</p><p>hugging dream had felt like a fever dream the first time, a new fantasy come true. it felt all fuzzy, and that was when george noted that maybe it hadn't been his lack of contact, but rather something else crawling out from the cracks of his once cold heart. time passed, and he and dream grew closer. often passing time with simple things. games, music, hugs, talking, little things that brought joy and reminded george of simpler times.</p><p>-</p><p>however, things changed when he longed for more and more. he longed for him, finally. and he was at terms with it now. so, here they were.</p><p>rain pouring, nothing crazy, but finally a relax from the burning sun. it felt soft and chilly out, the breeze from the windows made the room seem softer, and george smiled at the feeling of the mellow weather.</p><p>however, dream slipped his fingers to the window and slid it closed in a near snap; to avoid the water from entering and getting on the sheets of the sitting sill. "what are the plans for today?" he questioned.</p><p>breathing in, george let out a sigh as he threw himself carelessly back on the grey couch that matched with the light grey walls around them, that separated them from the silent and cold world. "none, whatever we want I suppose. no streaming today."</p><p>he watched as the other walked over by him and slid on the couch next to a sprawled out george, looking down at him and pausing for a moment.</p><p>after a long silence and sharing what seemed to be some sort of gaze, george cleared his throat awkwardly. directing his gaze to the ledge by the windowsill, one that stared outside at the nearby beach and the swaying palm trees, of course, under the summer showers.</p><p>it looked.. peaceful. he stood up, walking closer over towards the scene with a soft sigh as his fingers traced the slightly fogged windows with water drops that raced on the outside.</p><p>"do you want to go out there?"</p><p>he looked back to dream who was standing right there, a warm glance that made a soft smile spread across both of their faces, he enjoyed the little things they shared. maybe they were being brought closer by this curse, maybe. but it was worth it, right? he'd gotten to know so much about the other in the past few weeks they shared together.</p><p>they got to be a lot more intimately honest, body language finally able to be understood, you know? and he noted that dream was always open towards him. maybe it was special, maybe not, but he liked the appeal anyways. it made him smile like a dork, made him feel special. he appreciated each time this happened, along with the small freckles that scattered dreams tanned skin. together, they brought some speed to his once patient heart rate. leaving him as a lovesick mess, but it was just right.</p><p>"yeah." he was tugged along almost instantly. slipping on their rain boots, dream picked up a clear umbrella and slipped it open as they stepped outside into the clear air. clicking the door behind them as he took georges hand with kind intent, and once again, george delved on why he loved the language that they shared.</p><p>"i used to come out here all the time when i first arrived, i still do sometimes. " the sand parted under their steps as dream directed them to a small slated rock, sitting down beside him. george stared out, the sea clashing with the shore and the soft patter of the rain on the umbrella. leaning onto his shoulder. "what for, exactly?" dream paused.</p><p>"well. many reasons that are hard to word." he explained, an honest reply. "i liked doing it during june, though. i've never set out in the rain."</p><p>squeezing dreams hand softly, george exchanged a warm gaze with a nod as he determined a response. "it's gorgeous." smiling, the two stared at each other. how ironic this all was, but something must've clicked, because it seemed suddenly they both understood each other better than anything. and it was all clear now.</p><p>"you know. i've been meaning to uh, say something. but.. i don't know if i can word it right. " dream tried to claim, his heart aching with difficulty. however, george was true to understand almost instantly what he meant. breathing in softly as his hands carefully graced to dreams shirt collar, staring up at him again.</p><p>gathering courage, he pulled him close. their breath condescended with the chill air, but it was comforting. everything lay still in the moment.</p><p>finally, they closed the gap. their lips once and for all meeting in harmony, a rough hand slipped up to georges cheek and he melted right in. georges hands digging into dreams hair, leaning into the passionate yet confessional kiss as their hearts beat in symphony with each other. and, among georges cheeks that blistered with heat, they felt higher than the weight that the world pressured on them now.</p><p>pulling away to breathe, dream rested his forehead on georges. a small, dainty sigh of relief and joy echoed. "was that your words?" george replied, laughter erupting from them both.</p><p>"oh, come here, you know it all." dream proclaimed, a sunny smile slipping on his face.</p><p>and he swooped in once more, finally kissing in the peaceful rain of orlando, with the one he had grown to love over the small time spent together.</p><p>maybe it was good to be stuck here.</p><p>
  <em>it'd be alright after all.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>